


Free to Bee

by Skies_of_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Biology (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Cooking, Dean Winchester Realizes Feelings For Castiel, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Gabriel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, No Smut, Ocean, On the beach, Sad Castiel, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wingfic, Wings, castiel eating, hasn't the internet suffered enough?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies_of_Red/pseuds/Skies_of_Red
Summary: Cas can't control his wings when he laughts?Dean trys to test that theory.Drama ensures.a fish nibbles at cass ear at some point so read it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

At first Dean’s not too thrilled about Gabriels now almost weekly visits.  
Sam seems to enjoy having him around though and he knows they’re better of NOT pissing off a possible Archangel-ally.  
It’s only when Sam begs him to give “Gabe“ a chance that he lets Gabriel talk him into going for a drink with him.  
Long story short, that's how Dean found himself almost hurting of laughter next to a very drunk Archangel.  
Apparently, so Dean had learned, Anti-Freeze was “Humanitys-Angel-Booze-if-Angels-had-Booze-Booze“,as Gabriel put it.  
“How does one find that out?“ Dean asks  
“…"

Gabriel was in a good mood, he kept telling storys of Odins feasts in Walhall, of his time in heaven and of his brothers.

The funniest of course involved Castiel.

“I’ve always wondered…how come you’re so different than Cas? I thought all Angels were somewhat.. ehm just.. well not human, you get what I’m saying?“  
“So you’re asking me why Castiel is a weird lil one?“ Gabriel laughs and shakes his head.  
“Castiel was always a bit different, with his wings as they are, but mostly its his lack of practice when it comes to interacting with people…“  
“What about his wings?“  
Gabriel looks puzzled  
“You know, he has trouble keeping them from the material plane“ he waves his arms making a flying motion “Someone with Wings doesn’t quite fit in, teeends to make humans uncomfortable“  
Dean doesn’t get it, so he searches for the Sense of the thing Gabriel said in his beer  
“Oooh you didn’t know that? Huh! He must have gotten better!“ he rambled on with a fond look in his eyes “Long ago when I was still in heav’n I used to tell him jokes all the time, was so funny to watch, just a “poof“ of laughter and feathers everywhere.  
He takes another sip grinning into his Anti-Freeze.  
It puts a gentle smile on Deans lips, he’s only seen Cass smile a few times.  
“Soo…“, Dean starts “You’re saying if he laughs his wings poof?“  
“pffahahaha yeah they “poof““ Gabriel is highly amused as he wobbly pours some magically appearing sirup in his pure poison and spills half of it.  
Dean has so many new questions rolling through his head but is to drunk to even try formulating understandable sentences, instead he pats Gabes shoulder and says “We’v probably to much, lets go home?“  
“Jah“ Gabriel still laughs, they raise their Glasses, finish their drinks and head home.

-

He wakes up with a monstrous hangover.  
Its worse than ever before… maybe it’s from the fumes of the stuff the Archangel has been drinking all night.  
Do Archangels get hungover? he hopes so…

Grumbling and probably still half drunk he waddles to the kitchen.  
“Good morning, Dean“ Cas greets  
“mrnin…“ Dean just throws himself in the kitchen chair, wincing at the sudden brain movement.  
Gaaah that headache is gruesome, he secretly wishes Cas would make it stop, however Deans sure the Angel makes a statement by not just healing his hangover immediately and he doesn’t have the energy to argue.  
Cas smirks slightly as he starts the coffee machine.  
“Thank you“ Dean breathes as he takes the offered cup of coffee.  
Cas brushes his fingertips against Deans Forehead, his headache still there but way better  
“I know for a fact you know better than to drink with Angels, Archangels especially“  
“Speaking of Archangels, Gabe is still totally smashed, I’m getting some sweets to shut him up!" Sam says as he passes by  
“I, Dean Fucking Winchester, have succeeded in drinking an Archangel-God of Mischief under the table!“ he triumphed jumping to his feet. He instantly regretted it due to the whiplash caused headache almost splitting his skull.  
Castiel barks out a laugh, his smirk immediately captures Dean and he almost misses the glint in the air. Like a discreet sun reflex in form of wingtips.  
Oh, that’s right, Gabriel told him something like that yesterday…It didn’t make much sense to him then but now that half of his survived braincells are back to semi functioning he wonders…  
Gabriel mentioned making Cas laugh, Cas is pretty stoic most of the time.  
Because if he laughts… his wings go visible?  
Hm.. It can’t hurt to test that theory right?


	2. Dean tries to make Cas laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking for an Angel

The next day Castiel finds the kitchen looking like a laboratory, all the books on Angellore lying around in heaps and Dean in the middle of the chaos stirring something.  
“Hello Dean“ he says  
“morning sunshine!“  
“Is this a form of cooking?“ he asks and frowns at the pot “It doesn’t seem to be digestable“  
„Well it isn’t meant for human beings“  
Cas tilt his head awaiting further explanations.  
“You said you liked pb&j when you were human, and Gabriel also likes sweet stuff… I thought i could separate the sugary substance from the rest and maybe you’d like it?“  
Cas stares at the pots content and dips his finger in. “Its hot“   
“of course it is hot it is CARAMELIZING, get your fingers outta there!!“

One unnecessary band aid later Dean hands Cas a cup of the cooled down sticky liquid.  
“Thank you“   
“Oh don’t thank me yet. It could be terrible, I’m sorry if it is, the lore didn’t really help but i tried my best…“  
Cas flashes a grin and sips at the strange Mixture.  
He licks his lips and he still hasn’t lost his smile when he comments “This is pretty good Dean Thank you“ its not, well it isn’t as horrid as normal human food tends to taste but it isn’t great either.  
The Glucose molecules are alright, the chemicals and aromatics are interesting, but he can still taste all the impurities that despite Deans effort to distill it manage to make it trough, like the piece of dust or the soap residue that was in the cup.  
Also theres a random group of Molecules he cant quite figure out by taste but they had the concistency of Carbon atoms.  
On the second sip he gets a few molecules of Deans skin and particles from the pan but the human doesn’t need to know that.  
“Thank you very much“ Castiel says again with a big smile.  
They sit there grinning at each other as Sam walks into the kitchen.  
“What is this?? I’m not cleaning this! What IS that in my shaker??“  
Cas breaks eye contact and helps Sam mojo the weird mass of godknowswhat out of the dishes.  
“oh...“ Dean thinks to himself „“I was so focused on his smile, the wings, I forgot… “ he shakes his head at the girly thought, but couldn’t quite shake of the grin on his face.


	3. chapter title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sry i havn't finished this jet and I'm not sure if I'm gonna..  
> but ive already finished the middle-to-end part so I'll post them in the next chapter

/insert chapter where all goes to shit,   
Cas realizes Dean just wants to make him happy to see his wings.  
Cas is heartbroken, flies of/


	4. ma feeeelsss

“Fuck! Sam! I really messed up, Cas isn’t answering my calls and messages and..“  
“prayers?“  
oh Sammy looking so knowingly u have no idea.. ah this makes me sick…  
he rubs his eyes  
“Yes, Ive even tried to get a hold of Gabriel but no luck, please try it too maybe they’re listening to you“  
“Ok I’ll try but promise me you talk to Cas“  
Thats why im asking! of course I’ll talk to..!"  
“No!“ sam interrupts,  
"no you wont Talk, you never do, this thing between the two of you has been going on forever. And you’re both too fucking afraid to say anything! Just fucking make up already! Be happy together! please! goddammit!" he snaps, all these years of “will they or won’t they“ finally broke Sams resolve.  
He looks back at his brother.  
Sam had expected a snark remark or him laughing it off, even a angry punch to the face really..  
Not NOTHING

"just call him.." dean mumbles  
sam nods, turns around and paces a few awkward steps before he speaks “Gabe, theres leftover cookied-OUGH!“  
Sam coughs the last sybil in Gabriels surprise-hug then gets vigorously shaken by the shoulders "where is it??"

Sam shakes his head „Sorry Gabriel, just needed your attention real quick, do you know where Cas is?"  
Gabriel looks scandalised  
“How DARE you? The cookies were a lie?"  
After the disappointed Archangel calmed down, Dean explained the situation

“Why did he fly off in the first place? Did you fight? What do you mean theres no cookie dough - AAH sorry, still not over that one"

„Well not really a fight.. I..  
I fucked up.."  
Dean stammered  
"need to have more details than that, was he angry? He likes to throw stones in volcanos when he’s angry"  
"no.."  
gabriel squints his eyes  
"oooh i know what this is about  
a lovers quarrel" "..."  
sam shuffles his feet and pokes Gabriels arm "they're not… together"  
"like hell they’re not, haven’t you seen Castiel lately? I haven’t seen him this happy since Genesis"  
Dean feels like he’s about to explode, implode, both, he’s not sure, he shivers.

  
Gabriel looses his smile, suddenly serious  
“what happened“  
“I didn’t mean… to give him that idea..“  
Gabriel taps his feet, he doesn’t have the temperament for Dean Wichesters emotional constipation.  
The Archangel rolls his eyes and suddenly stands before Dean, a hand on his forehead, eyes glowing  
„Gabe, what!"

He lets go of a somewhat perplexed Dean and they silently stand in front of each other for a long moment.

Gabriel reaches up to scratch his nose slowly, then head-knocks the living shit out of Dean.  
"ghhaaaaa hurts!" Dean squeals.

As he opens his eyes again only a confused Sam is left in the room.

\---

Castiel sits in the middle of a swarm of colourful fish on the dark cold sea ground, when he first landed here the animals were afraid and hid in the riff but now they’ve grown accustomed to his presence.  
Some brave young fish even nibbled at his ear at one point but the Angle didn’t care.  
He spots a blueish octopus hurrying over the riff, it stops for a long moment, looking at the out of place looking being. Deciding the other creature to be friendly, the octopus slowly swims toward Castiel stopping a save distance before him.  
(“What do you want?“) Castiel wants to say but his lung has long run out of air.  
The animal gently floats closer and lightly brushes a tentacle over his cheekbone before being on its way again.  
Castiel wonders if this animal was just curious or wanted to wipe away his tears.  
Can this species tell the difference in the salty sea water?  
“You always had a good hand for animals" Gabriel said appearing beside him.  
Castiel didn’t look up, head tilting in mild confusion.  
(“How did you find me“) he wants to ask.  
„When you were very young you used to fly off and watch animals, Guinea Pigs were your favourite for a while right?"  
(“jes, they were..“)he wants to say(“I find it regrettable that evolution made them shrink that much“)  
"what is it that you find so fascinating about animals?"  
(“you like talking to yourself“) cas wants to state

Gabriel kept on talking for a while to get his brother to respond but after a while he relented and heaved the unresponsive angel over his shoulder.  
(“this is stupid“) Cas wants to say (“I want to be alone“) he wants to lie.

He pulls him out of the ocean to a heavily visited beach, people stare as he lays the seemingly lifeless body on a sunny chair.  
“One Bahama Mama for my friend here!" he says to the shocked barkeeper  
“Or would you rather fancy a Tequila Sunrise Castiel?"  
"don’t bother“ Castiel deadpans, not reacting to the water that he breathes out.  
Gabriel wipes the witnesses minds before they can freak out.

——  
Sams phone buzzes as Gabriel sends him a picture..  
a selfie of sun-browned Gabriel smiling like a maniac, toasting very sugary looking drinks with a very, very soaked, pale and unamused looking Castiel. Is that a piece of coral in his hair?  
“Is he alright? what happened?" sam texts  
"not to worry, I got it ;)“  
another picture shows Gabriel winking with a big thumbs up, Cas looks like he’s saying something but theres water streaming down his mouth...  
Gabriels enthusiasm doesn’t exactly put Sams mind at ease.

after the little photo session the Archangel sighs and wraps one of his giant wings around Castiel,  
they sit there in silence for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> I'd love you to share your thoughts with me :)
> 
> be brave my friends, the next episode of supernatural is coming!


End file.
